Myth Masters/Characters
Protagonists Alex The boy who chooses Greek mythology. He is gifted with the sword of Perseus, the one used to slay Medusa. He has a strange bond with some Greek monsters, such as Cerberus. He is trained by Athena herself. He excels in Air and Earth magic. Max The boy who chooses Roman mythology. He is gifted with a dagger which belonged to Romulus. He is trained by Lupa, the Roman she-wolf. He excels in Earth magic. Zara The girl who chooses Egyptian mythology. She is gifted with ???. She is trained by Isis, the Egyptian goddess of magic. She excels in all the elementals magics. Eric The boy who chooses Norse mythology. He is gifted with Frey's ship, which can shrink to a miniscule size and back into a lifesize one. He tames Odin's eight-legged horse Sleipnir. He has a crush on a Valkyrie. He is trained by Njord, the Norse god of the sea. He excels in Water magic. Blake The boy who chooses Celtic mythology. He is gifted with Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. He is trained by the wizard Merlin, the same who trained Arthur. He excels in Air magic. Athena The guide of the group. The Greek goddess of wisdom. She owns a shield named Aegis and hates the fact that the evil gods named their alliance after it. She trains Alex. She excels in Earth magic and can metamorph herself into an owl. Marco & Diego The twins who choose Mayan mythology. They are trained by Itzamna, the Mayan creator god. They excel in Fire magic. Connor The boy who chooses Native American mythology. Like his two trainers, Coyote and Raven, he likes tricking his friends, pulling pranks on them. He excels in Earth and Fire magic. Harry The boy who chooses Aboriginal mythology. He is trained by Altjira, the Aboriginal creator god. He excels in Fire and Water magic. Lupa Roman she-wolf. Took a disguise as a golden retriever called Bambi. She trains Max. Antagonists Cronus Leader of A.E.G.I.S. and king of the Titans in Greek mythology. He owns a enormous scythe. He has no use of magic, and does not use it. Loki Member of A.E.G.I.S. and known in Norse mythology as the Trickster. Loki can shape-shift, and does not use any elemental magics. Set Member of A.E.G.I.S. and god of chaos in Egyptian mythology. He excels in Fire magic. Balor Member of A.E.G.I.S. and demon of death in Celtic mythology. He has one eye and one leg. He excels in Earth magic. Kali Member of A.E.G.I.S. and goddess of blood and destruction in Hindu mythology. She has three eyes and four arms. She excels in Air magic. Gaunab Member of A.E.G.I.S. and god of evil in African mythology. Apophis Chaotic snake god in Egyptian mythology. He is allied with Set, unknown to the rest of the group. When A.E.G.I.S. take control of the world, he will take it for himself. That is his plan. Once it is clear that A.E.G.I.S. is an incompetent group of fools, he abandons them to seek a new pawn. He manipulates Blake of the Myth Masters. Hoji Member of A.E.G.I.S. and fox spirit of Japanese mythology. A.E.G.I.S. got her out of her pillar and found a loophole around her priest's curse. Chernabog Member of A.E.G.I.S. and god of evil in Slavic mythology. Minor Characters/Non-Recurring Characters Amotken Appears in the first and second episode to choose the Myth Masters. Hermes Athena's brother. Teaches Alex air magic.